The Digimon Empress
by Crystal Setsuna
Summary: When Kari and her mother is pulled into the digital world they meet Ken's replacement and a secret about Kari's mom is revealed.
1. Default Chapter

The Digimon Empress  
  
By Crystal Moon  
  
Crystalcollins19@hotmail .com  
  
Hi, Crystal here and before you ask no I don't own Digimon but I do own Crys, the digimon empress. (Well Duh.) This is my first digi fic and I'm not sure if I like it a lot or not so please e-mail me or leave a review telling me if I should continue this or not. Thanks, Crystal^_^  
  
  
  
Kari sighed as she layed on her bed staring at the digivice in her hands. It seemed like forever since she seen Gatomon, her friend and companion in the digital world. After they finally defeated Myotismon again and saved the children the gate between the two worlds were sealed.  
  
She got up from the bed and stuffed the digivice into her pocket where the digimon game cards that her mother kept getting her was at. She hated the card game and told her mother that time and time again but the woman just didn't seem to listen.  
  
Looking in the full length mirror at the girl wearing blue jeans and a plain lose black t-shirt. Her hair was cut a few inches above her shoulders and kind of resembled Nabiki's haircut from Ranma ½.. The girl was kind of attractive though she would never admit it. After all, she was proud of being a tomboy, espicially after that jerk TK dumped her.  
  
She was fifteen now and she wasn't going to spend the rest of her life moping around after some boy who dumped her for a seventeen year old girl with more chest than brains. Well if that's what the jerk wanted then who needs him!  
  
"Dinner's ready!" her mother yelled from the other room.  
  
Sighing, Kari turned from the mirror and started to leave the room when the computer screen flashed brightly from over on the desk. Her mother walked into the room just as the light started becoming brighter and when it died down the two women were gone.  
  
"What happened?" Kari's mother asked in shock.  
  
Kari looked in around in surprise, they were in a forest or something but what caught her attention was the flying horse that just flew over head. "I think we're in the digital world."  
  
"Where's the data streams?" kari's mother asked.  
  
That shocked the younger girl, their was once supposed to of been data streams according to Jedi but they all stabalized a number of years ago. The question was how did her mother know about them?  
  
She didn't have long to think about that before being interupted by a Dark Tyrannomon stomping towards them and it didn't look happy. Kari grabbed her mother's hand and drug the woman behind her as they ran from it and ran right into another one with a girl with blonde hair and wearing a pair of shades a black blouse and black mini skirt with black pumps.  
  
"I am the Digimon Empress," the girl declared, "Who dares to invade my world?"  
  
"Your world!" Kari said, "This world belongs to the digimon!"  
  
"I don't think so." The Empress said motioning towards the two women. The first Dark Tyrranomon started towards the two before it exploded into data and was absorbed into a yellow fox looking digimon with purple sleeves.  
  
"Renamon." Kari's mother breathed.  
  
"Long time no see." Renamon said, "Up for a fight, Rika?"  
  
"Always." Kari's mother said.  
  
Kari couldn't beleve it when her mother pulled something that looked something like a digivice out of her pants pocket.  
  
"Do you have your digimon cards with you?" Rika asked.  
  
Kari pulled the deck of cards out of her pocket and handed them over to her mother who took them and sorted through them quickly. Choosing a card, Rika ran it through a slot on the side of the digivice and called out, "DIGI MODIFY, DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"  
  
"RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO KUBIMON!!" Kubimon who now more closely resembled a fox with multiple tails that seemed to have the tips on fire squared off with the remaining Dark Tyrannomon.  
  
"Impudent fool, do you really think that you'll be fighting me?" the Empress laughed as another digimon appeared next to her causing Kari's heart to beat faster, it was Angewomon with a dark spiral around her wrist.  
  
"CELESTIAL ARROW!" Angewomon's attack struck Kubimon causing her to de- digivolve back into Renamon.  
  
"Don't do it Angewomon!" Kari cried out. For a moment it seemed the digimon was going to listen before a cruiel smile crossed her lips and aimed another arrow at her partner.  
  
"NNNOOOOO!" Rika cried out, "BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!!"  
  
"RENAMON BIOMERGE TO SUKYAMON!!"  
  
Kari just wanted to die, everybody was leaving her. First her brother moved to the states with his wife Sora, Tk dumped her and now her best friend was about to kill her. Maybe it was for the best, after all nobody cared for her anymore so why bother.  
  
"SPIRIT STRIKE!"  
  
Kari looked up as some kind of energy sruck Angewomon destroying the spiral and causing her to fall to the ground as Gatomon. By the time the cat digimon hit the ground Kari was there cradling her friend, perhaps the only true friend that she had left.  
  
"SPIRIT STRIKE!" Another blast of energy hit the remaining Dark Tyrannomon and destroyed it causing the girl to fall to the ground. As Sukyamon went up to the girl she noticed the bruises on the girl, bruises not caused by the fall but looked more like somebody beat her.  
  
"Get away from me!" The girl shreiked running off into the woods.  
  
Sukyamon tried to follow the girl but couldn't find her so returned back to her daughter who had a shocked look on her young face.  
  
"M-Mom?" Kari asked in shock.  
  
To be continued or the end, you tell me.  
  
Quickly added AN:  
  
I actually wrote this about a week ago but wasn't sure rather to post it or not. Well I haven't been feeling to well the last few days and was supposed to stay in bed, as if, and not mess around playing games and surfing the net. I'm NOT EVEN SUPPOSED TO READ, ARRRGGG!  
  
Anyways, with my mom out of the house for a few I checked my e-mail to find a letter asking about this fic and if I posted it yet. Well, I hadn't at the time but I added this last minute note and put it up so please tell me if you think I should continue or if I was too doped up on medications when I put this up and should take it down when my mind isn't away in la la land. Well thanks for your comments, Crystal^_^ 


	2. ch2

The Digimon Empress  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By Crystal Moon  
  
6/9/2002  
  
e-mail: crystalcollins19@hotmail .com  
  
Hi, Crystal here and before you ask no I don't own Digimon but I do own Crys, the digimon empress. (Well Duh.) This is my first digi fic and I'm not sure if I like it a lot or not so please e-mail me or leave a review telling me if I should continue this or not. Thanks, Crystal^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mom?" Kari asked from where she was cradling an unconcious Gatomon as Sakyamon returned.  
  
Sakyamon glowed brightly for a few moments then split into Rika and Renamon, only Rika's features seemed younger now, almost like she lost ten years or so. She now looked like she was in her early twenties.  
  
"Yeah." Rika said, smiling, "It's alright honey."  
  
Rika hurried over and embraced her daughter warmly and looked up at Renamon. "I promised we would see each other again."  
  
"Yeah." Renamon said, fidgetting.  
  
"How?" Kari asked.  
  
"It's a long story." Rika said, helping her daughter up, "Right now we need to figure out what we're going to do. We're going to need shelter."  
  
"No we won't." Kari said spotting what looked like a television near where they appeared. Carrying Gatomon and dragging her mother by the hand she went over to the tv and held up her digivice. After a flash of light Kari, Rika, Gatomon and Renamon where standing back in the Kari's room.  
  
"Oh my!" Rika exclaimed at the smell of something burning. She hurried out of the room followed closely by Renamon.  
  
Still shocked about everything that happened and her mother apparentl growing younger, Kari put Gatomon down in her bed to rest while she could go talk with her mother.  
  
Since dinner was completely ruined, Kari, Rika and Renamon sat around an extra large supreme pizza Rika had delivered and she told everything that happened with the tamers and how they defeated the D-Reaper and how they were betrayed by Henry's dad.  
  
"Renamon, do you know who that girl was?" Kari asked.  
  
"She's the Digimon Empress," Renamon explained, "She just appeared recently and erected a bunch of control spires and started using the dark spirals and dark rings to control digimon. The thing is, she treats most of her captured digimon with kindness unlike her predesessor."  
  
"Her predecessor?" Rika asked.  
  
"Ken." Kari said, "He was being used by some bad digimon."  
  
Rika wasn't too sure what to say about that, after all if this was the same boy he was one of the only friends Kari had left. Evreybody else pretty much moved after what happened the last time and the few that stayed hardly stayed in touch anymore. She started fuming when she thought of that T.K. boy who hurt Kari and she wanted to knock the crap out of him but that wouldn't accomplish anything.  
  
"What's all the commotion?" Gatomon yawned as she joined the others at the table.  
  
"Gatomon!" Kari exclaimed hugging the cat like digimon. She pulled back when Gatomon growled then realized it was actually the digimon's stomach making the noise.  
  
"Have some pizza." Rika said pushing the box toward Gatomon.  
  
"Thanks." Gatomon said as she dived into the food as Renamon looked on in shock.  
  
"Really Gatomon, do you have to be such a pig?" Renamon asked.  
  
"You wanna make something of it?" Gatomon snarled.  
  
"I think it's time to get some sleep," Rika said, "we can discuss this some more tomorrow when you get home from school."  
  
"Yeah, good idea." Kari said dragging Gatomon back to her room, glad for the distraction, "Goodnight mom, Renamon."  
  
"Goodnight honey." Rika said as she turned around to frown at Renamon.  
  
"What happened to me, why do I look so much younger?" Rika asked.  
  
"I don't know." Renamon said, "I don't think it's dangerous though.  
  
"I hope not." Rika sighed. She knew her daughter kept watching her that evening with worry evident on the young girl's face. She didn't mind being younger as long as it didn't mean trouble but it didn't feel right for some reason. Maybe it was nothing and maybe something happened in the digital world that changed her more than her apparent age.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


End file.
